You could be Happy
by EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: They were supposed to be mates, leading the Anderson Pack together. They could not have known that Kurt would get abducted by another Alpha the night before the mating and forced to be with him. For years all Kurt tries to do is survive, to keep Blaine s and his child a secret and stay away from his old pack. Until the night he needs to warn Blaine and risk everything. Werewolf!AU


A/N: This has been sitting on my laptop for quite some time and I don´t know when I´ll be able to upload because The Lucky One is my top priority. But I still hope people enjoy casual shorter uploads for this and the story. And since this is my story you won´t be surprised that I have many warnings in store.

**Warnings: Non-Con, Domestic- Abuse, Kidnapping, Mentions of minor character death, Mentions of m-preg (which will not be part of the story and just be a background and very mild)**

But this time the warnings are just for the first few chapters and this is less angstier than it seems now.

* * *

**You could be Happy.**

_Burt was hacking wood, preparing for a winter in the forest while he listened to his wife hum inside the kitchen, not caring about hitting the notes like the artist in the radio did. She was spectacular. It was the content, warm feeling that resided in his chest since they had mated that made her awful singing sound like the world´s most wonderful melody composed just for him. A bond so strong that he felt it before she did when she´d get a cold and that she always knew what bothered him while he still tried to figure it out. Every day being mated to Elizabeth was a gift he cherished and there was nothing that could have completed Burt´s life more than the boy stepping out of the woods right then that was a product of their bond._

_Kurt Hummel was a six-year-old Omega with a very strong mind and a childish wisdom to back it up. He was forward, witty and incredibly cheeky but what else would you expect from a Beta-pairing and Elizabeth´s influences? He wouldn´t want his boy any other way, even though he was different from other boys as well. With one glance you could spot it, because his son wore a pink blouse with black suspenders that barely sat right on his tiny shoulders and a perfectly made bowtie on his neck in the same color as the peacock broche. Not something any other boys in their territory wore but Kurt didn´t care. He was a very unique boy that now had an additional item on his head he had not left with._

"_Hey, Daddy. Look what Blainey made me. Look, look, isn´t it pretty? We sat on the field behind the forest and he let me pick flowers first. I picked Mum´s favorite and mine and he just went and did that with them while I watched."_

_Burt frowned at the woven flower crown that sat on top of his son´s coiffed hair. It was indeed pretty and of course fit Kurt´s outfit and not for the first time Burt got a bit jealous of the Alpha´s son already charming his own cub. Kurt was loveable and if he wanted a male mate Burt was all for it, but he just thought they were a bit young to think about more than friendship. Elizabeth disagreed. She believed that Blaine and Kurt were meant to be with each other and had just been lucky to find the other so early on._

"_It really is beautiful, Kurt."_

"_Isn´t it?" The next thing Kurt said made Burt completely stop."It´s his wedding gift."_

"_We-wedding?"_

_Kurt beamed up at his father, twirling around in the garden next. It was what he and Blaine liked to do. "We got married today. He gave me a crown and I gave him a kiss. Now we are mates just like you and Mummy, right?"_

_Burt´s worry must have been felt by his mate because Elizabeth was out in seconds, clutching his shirt before noticing that Burt was physically alright and instantly dropping down in front of Kurt to inspect their child."What is wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked. When Kurt shook his head she turned back around."What happened?"_

"_Let your son explain." He answered drily._

_Before she could ask him, Kurt had already pointed at his crown and announced, "Mummy, Blaine and I got married. Look what he made me! Look it´s a flower crown and I gave him a kiss and now we´re mates."_

_Elizabeth did not hesitate and Burt felt guilty when he felt her radiant happiness flow through his veins. She immediately picked up her son and threw him in the air, catching him when he came back down and then spinning around making him giggle. _

"_Those are very great news! We should celebrate. I just have to take out the cookies and then we´ll have a tea-party and you can tell us all about it."_

"_Chocolate chip? Can we keep some for Blaine?" Kurt asked._

"_Of course. You are lucky I made two batches or you little hungry monsters would not be satisfied."_

_Burt watched his son and mate laugh and grin over something as silly as a children's wedding and he felt even worse that he was the silly one not being happy for him. Especially when they sat down at the tiny table in their garden and Kurt asked if Burt was angry at him. Elizabeth gave him a look and he hoped he could make up for his former mistake._

"_Only because we weren´t invited, buddy. But I think we can fix that by you finally telling us what we missed."_

_And Burt listened as he should and congratulated Kurt afterwards._

„Once upon a time, there was an Alpha and-„

"Can I be the Alpha?" The small boy in Kurt´s arms asked. He giggled when his father pressed a wet kiss onto his forehead, then he settled onto his back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Sure. Once upon a time there was an Alpha named Eric and he ruled over his pack with a gentle but firm hand. Everyone loved and respected him and they knew he would protect them from any harm." Kurt continued but was once again interrupted by the bundle of energy that he tried to get to sleep.

"Like you protect me and Aiden from Dad?"

Kurt gripped his son tighter, stroking the dark curls. "He was even stronger than your Papa. Eric the Alpha would never let anyone lay a hand on those he loved and they would never live in fear."  
"You are strong, Papa."  
"I´m-" He choked a bit."I´m so sorry I can´t always be there when Daddy is angry. I wish he would never do this to you. I wish I could do more."

Eric looked at him now, his hazel eyes huge and wet. The arms of the five year-old encased Kurt´s neck and the head of curls found its favorite spot on Kurt´s neck."I don´t like seeing Papa get hurt by Dad either. Why is Dad so mean to you and me? Why is he so much nicer to Aiden? Does he hate me?"  
"No. Eric, your Daddy is just a very stressed man and his Alpha urges sometimes drive him to be mean. Aiden is an Omega and that soothes Daddy´s urges while you are an Alpha and his wolf doesn´t appreciate that. That is all. He could never hate you."

The hand that ran down Eric´s back stopped when Kurt tried to come up with more lies. Calling that creature a Dad was a struggle every time but it would only be worse if Eric knew the truth about him. How both Eric and Aiden turned out to be the gentlest and sweetest boys on earth even though Alex tried to raise them to be the killer and abuser he was, Kurt would never know. He still spent every day thanking the gods for them. For Eric who was a constant ray of sunshine, happiness and energy and for Aiden who was timid, caring and quiet. There was no resentment towards Aiden even though he was the product of one of the many rapes Kurt had to endure by Alex. Not even when Aiden had Alex´ eyes and his temper. His children were his reason he still choose to breathe and had not flung himself over the edge of the cliff they lived close to.

The first week after he had been kidnapped and forced into a claim by Alex, he had stood by the cliff and wanted to jump. He couldn´t though, the leash connected to the silver riddled collar binding him to the house. A month after, when Alex had let him off the leash for a day, he had wanted to jump, but the bump in his stomach had made him back paddle and return to a life full of abuse and humiliation. Even then he had known that this was not Alex´ child in his body.

It was Blaine´s.

"But you are an Omega as well. Why is Daddy not careful with you?" Kurt didn´t know how to reply so Eric just went on."Daddy always says that an Omega is i-imferio to Alphas and that Aiden should never talk back. But you are an Omega and you always talk back to Daddy when he tries to hit us. Why is that?"

"Because your Daddy is wrong. You two will never have to fear me not protecting you. Omega´s can fight back and I will for you. You and Aiden are all that matters to me."He held on to Eric tighter."I would do anything for you."

"I love you too, Papa. And I am sure Aiden does as well. He never really talks much but when he does he always talks about you."

Kurt grinned, his eyes wet with tears."Does he?"

"Yeah. He wants to be like you when he grows up. He wants to see you happy and that is why he always is such a good boy." Eric crawled to sit on top of his father´s chest, looking down at the Omega lying on his bed."I try to be a good boy as well."

"You are." Kurt ruffled his curls."I am so proud of both of you."

Eric´s mean to soothe people´s pain was to distract them and that is what he did, causing Kurt to smile warmly."Now tell me your story, papa. What about the Alpha?"

"Well the Alpha, who was loved by everyone, only loved one person. That person, even if an Omega, was his equal, his partner and his best friend. They had sworn they would stay together forever-"

"Like me, Aiden and you?"

"Just like us. But one day, the Omega fell into the trap of a monster. A huge one with yellow fur and deep green eyes that wanted to eat the omega alive."  
"Oh no." Eric whined, squirming in Kurt´s arms.

"Unfortunately for the monster, the Omega was smart and ripped out its fur with his teeth, leaving a trail of fur behind for his mate to find. At the monster´s place, the kettle was already boiling and he looked at the Omega as if he wanted to eat him. Eric the Alpha, who had instantly noticed his mate missing, went looking for him and in turn, all the people that loved him did as well. Eventually one of them found the trail and all of them went to the den of the monster, the Alpha Eric in the front, furious that someone had taken his mate. He snuck into the den, his two Betas by his side. And before you ask, of course can Aiden be one of the Betas. It´s your story. Anyway, he saw the yellow monster and saw his mate being dragged to the kettle. And you know what he did?"  
"He bit the monster? Killed it?"

Kurt frowned."No, not this Alpha. Alpha Eric was gentle and nice, even to the ones that he disliked. He loved his mate very much and was planning on saving him but still keeping his honor as a wolf. That was why the monster-"

"Lovely story." Kurt didn´t need to turn around. His instincts took over, teeth protruding and finger´s curling into claws. He was afraid of his mate Alex."Tell me more, my bird." Alex walked over to the bed, ignoring the crying Aiden still standing at the door he had walked in through."Or should I continue the story?"

"Papa was telling me a goodnight story. I don´t like yours, Dad. They always end with the monster winning." Eric quipped. Kurt had sat up by then, shielding Alex´ view from his son, his own eyes trained on the sobbing Aiden.

"That is because I don´t want your head filled with fantasies." He gripped Kurt´s chin hard, forcing him to look at his mate before lowering his eyes submissively."Your Papa knows that and still here he is, defying my orders. It is disappointing to me and a disgrace for any Omega not to obey an Alpha´s order, keep that in mind Eric. And Aiden should get that into his head as well. One day it will get through your head that you are a born leader and that Aiden is a submissive. Beneath you! Once you´re grown up no one can order you around and your brother will thrive at being told what to do. But for now my word is law and I forbid you from breaking them." Aiden just sobbed louder and nodded. His face was wet with tears and snot and what appeared to be blood that worried Kurt the most. "Come here, boy. It´s my turn to tell you the real story your daddy neglected to tell."

Kurt´s mouth was sealed in fear but he couldn´t help but reach out to the four-year-old Aiden, whose dirty and bloody body he immediately pressed to his chest. The blond hair he had inherited from Alex was matted in brown and red streaks and the blue eyes he had from Kurt closed when he pressed his face into his father´s shirt. Eric embraced the both of them as well as he could, Alpha instincts kicking in, while Alex stared at the three of them with disdain.

With a low voice Kurt begged, "Alpha, I think the boys are tired and want to go to bed. The story can wait for another time." At the hateful glare he added, "Please."  
"You all need to learn a lesson!"

Alex told his version of the story. Of obedient Omegas, inferior to any wolf above their status and thus not being able to think by themselves. Monsters winning and dominating and ripping opponents apart. Aiden sobbed throughout the whole story, only stopping when Alex got so fed up that he loudly lashed out and commanded him to stop. The frail omega quickly changed into a cub, hiding under the bed, Eric following his lead. It´s what Kurt had taught them to do when Alex´ temper flared up.

"Coward little beasts." Alex yelled, ducking and trying to reach for the cubs under the bed."Eric, an Alpha does not hide like a pussy. Get out here a once!"

Kurt scrambled from the bed, wanting to cover his ears when he heard Aiden yelp and trash as his father pulled on his paw. But he couldn´t, not when his children were endangered. Before Alex could retrieve his son, Kurt had already lowered onto the carpet, arms stretched out in front of him, his lower body pushed skyward while his forehead was pressed to the wooden floor.

"Alpha, please, I need you."

His mind started to wander then. To places of the past, to fantasies of the future, to a wolf banished from his thoughts but for times like this. Times when he needed to be aroused and wanton for his mate to smell. His skin crawled when Alex turned to him, nostrils flaring to take sniffs of the pheromones Kurt emitted.

"They need to be taught a lesson. I´ve been too soft on them."

Hastily he spread his legs further apart."I´m burning up. Please."

He heard the grumble before he felt the pounce and the body on top his, holding him down. Teeth simultaneously buried into his shoulder, right underneath the silver collar, but Kurt made no sound. He only closed his lips tighter when he saw his children watch what was happening to him from underneath the bed. Eric was the first to move, shielding Aiden´s body and eyes from the view but never looking away himself.

"You´re eager today, my bird." Alex whispered, the scent of blood overwhelming Kurt´s nose."Have you missed me?"

"Yes, Alpha."

"Great then let me make it up to you."

Kurt felt his clothes rip to shreds by sharp claws that scratched deep into his nearly numb skin. They wouldn´t create new scars. There was no place left for that to happen anymore after years of abuse. He knew that begging would get him nowhere but he tried anyway.

"Not here. Please, please, please, not here."

"They´ll learn a new lesson." Alex looked underneath the bed."You better watch good. This is how an Alpha dominates those underneath him. He can do that to anyone he pleases."  
"Papa, what-" Eric said after changing back to his human form. Kurt guessed he was crying but he couldn´t know for sure because his vision was blurred by tears. As best as he cold he shook his head and finally Eric looked away as well. He didn´t want them to know. He didn´t want them-

He didn´t-

"Aiden, Eric, go into your room! Now!" Kurt screamed and cried happily when Eric cuddled the cub against his chest and scrambled off into the next room, the door falling shut behind him. They were save.

"That was a very, very bad decision, my bird."

The only thing Kurt fixated on while Alex mounted him rougher than usual was the safety of his children. As long as they were save he could bear the pain whenever he was thrusted into, his body torn by claws and teeth while the alpha´s dominance rendered him motionless.

It was over after what felt like hours and as always, Alex bit him again before leaving him naked and shivering on the floor. The Alpha had told him that he needed to run after a fuck, needed to be a wolf to keep the rush and that was one of the only qualities Kurt liked about him. It gave Kurt time to pull back together, hope that he was not impregnated by this again, mourn the things he had lost and be a father again. This time proved to be more difficult because Eric and Aiden came rushed out once his father was gone and Kurt had yet no energy to push himself up and pretend. He just lay there, blood drying on his skin and a cub biting gently into his ear to try and stir him.

"Papa is alright. Just let him rest a little."

He was exhausted and he closed his eyes despite the pain meaning to keep him awake.


End file.
